Abandoned
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku Hints]As Kakashi looked done at her, he could only regret. 'I should have been there' How could someone who was supposed to be there for her, be so blind? Character Death. Please review, Flamers are accepted and welcomed!


Okay, I think that today I am just in one of those I-am-sad-so-should-you-so-I-am-going-to-write-a-sad-story-deal-with-it-mood. Also, this plot bunny has been in my mind for some time.

Plus I just can't find any stories with this kind of plot. Y'know? Plus I am listening to "Famous Last Words". Hehe, the strangest things inspire me!

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**

* * *

Abandoned**

It was early in the morning when he got the call.

He was eating his breakfast, just enjoying the simple pleasures of life.

He never-although he should have-expected this to happen.

She was so innocent.

So heartbreakingly kind.

She was too _beautiful._

-

-

-

"Her parents found her."

They really shouldn't have been the ones to find her.

The sight was one that even he- a man who had killed many and seen the deaths of hundreds before his eyes- would be haunted by for the rest of his life.

"She had been gone for nearly 7 hours when they found her."

He was too late.

Again.

-

-

-

"Would you train me Kakashi-Sensei?"

Her last words.

Her last cry.

"I am busy."

Liar.

Liar.

LIAR.

_LIAR._

_**LIAR!**_

-

-

-

"Oh, okay. Good night then."

She should have said goodbye.

She should have done something.

_Why did you just walk away from me?_

He could not cry, he was a Shinobi.

-

-

-

Tsunade could only sigh, she could have never-although she should have- thought that she was that hurt.

Her student.

Her apprentice.

So much like her.

Yet, completely different.

"So much love."

She did the thing that Tsunade could never have done.

-

-

She loved, even after she lost. She forgave.

-

-

-

The young medic-nin in the room, looked up.

The man before him, her sensei, didn't even look at him.

"Take a break."

At least Kakashi hadn't killed anyone yet.

-

The young man ran out as fast as he could.

-

-

Kakashi looked down at the lifeless form. Her once bright and shining eyes now dull and blank, ever staring forward into the nothingness.

At least they could have closed her eyes.

Sitting before him, his oldest student. Supposedly the most intelligent female gennin of her time.

Dead.

_Dead._

-

-

-

"She had cut her wrists, the right way and deeply. Even if she would have been found, she would have died."

Those words rang in his head as he looked at her pale form.

She looked like a lost child, alone and afraid.

He could still see the remnants of tears on her face.

She was sitting on her floor, body resting against the twin-sized bed of hers.

Legs bent sideways underneath her petite form. Both hands lying on either side.

-

-

-

"Why did our baby leave us?"

-

-

Being her sensei, he should have known.

Why, why she would do this. Why she couldn't perfect a jutsu, what she could do to run faster. He was supposed to know.

Yet he didn't know.

How could he?

-

-

-

After Sasuke left, it seemed as if they all just left.

Naruto went to train with his new sensei, Jiraiya.

Ino left with Shikamaru and her team to train in some random spot.

Hinata had left also to train in the Hyuuga personal training spots with Neji.

And he left, not in person, in mind.

He stayed in Konoha.

Yet, he still managed to leave her behind.

-

-

-

"You won't leave me alone, you would wait up for me…right Kakashi-sensei?"

-

-

-

He was always a good liar.

-

-

-

"Of course, you are my student!"

-

-

-

With her head bent slightly to the side, she looked as if she could have been questioning something; she was always the questioning person.

Why did Sasuke leave?

Why didn't Naruto stay?

Why did the jutsu not come out right?

Why can't she catch up to them?

Why does everyone leave her?

-

-

-

"Am I good enough now Sasuke-Kun?"

-

-

"No."

-

-

-

Sitting innocently on her red and white twin-sized bed, were her journals.

Her deepest and darkest secrets were hidden somewhere in those pages.

Nobody would miss them.

-

-

-

"I will find out why she did this."

Give a dog a scent; he would track it until he found the source.

Give a Shinobi a reason, and they won't stop.

-

-

-

Kakashi gave one last look towards his lost student-no, he couldn't call her that anymore, and he was nothing more than fellow ninja.

Stepping out of her room, Hatake Kakashi could only regret.

Regret, pain of mind on account of something done or experienced in the past, with a wish that it had been different.

How he knew the word regret.

-

-

-

Kakashi regretted not being there for her.

For letting her go.

For not training the way he should have.

For not treating her like he treated Naruto and Sasuke.

For being blind.

-

-

-

"Her funeral will be in two days, it is tradition for the sensei to speak at the funeral."

-

-

What could he say?

He never, _never_ paid any attention to her.

It was all about Naruto and Sasuke.

It had always been.

And would always be.

She was a pebble compared to their massive power.

Nothing more.

-

-

That is what he wants to believe.

-

Denial is so bittersweet.

-

He spent the whole two days locked up in his apartment, reading the journals of one Haruno Sakura.

In the books, he found out what scared her, what her favorite color was.

Even the detailed account on how she felt about mashed potatoes.

Even when it came down to baring her very soul, she was a perfectionist.

-

-

-

Through the pages, he sometimes found a happy-go-lucky girl whose world always seemed so bright.

In some pages he found a scared girl who feared even the slightest pain.

And in those rare pages, found every once in a while, he found the side of Sakura that the world never knew.

The Sakura who felt the pain of others, who saw beneath the beneath, the one who felt more pain than anyone could have ever imagined.

Her very soul.

In those pages he read of her tears shed for the lonely boy with vibrant blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that sat in the back of the class and was constantly picked on.

Of tears shed for the boy who lost his whole entire family in one day.

Of tears for a young blond friend who she frequently called names.

And tears for a pink haired girl that was herself, who was more alone than anyone else in the world.

-

-

-

As she grew older, the pages that cried out in pain, the pages that screamed for somebody to save her, became more frequent.

Her pain, her loss, her need, somebody should have seen it.

Yet, they were too blind.

He was too blind.

-

-

When he read the last book, the one that had smudges in the ink from falling tears that hit the pages as she wrote, he felt more regret.

She had missed him.

She had missed him, even when he was right in front of her.

He had left her.

He was a liar.

-

-

The last book was the one that he felt like burning the most.

He never wanted Naruto or Sasuke to ever read it.

It would have broken them.

-

-

-

In her last journal, she had spoken repeatedly of them.

Dreams of seeing Sasuke once again, dreams of him leaving her alone.

Eating ramen with her best friend, pain for watching him leave her.

The pen she wrote with shook and tangled her words whenever she wrote of them.

She loved them.

All three of them.

-

-

He wished more as he read the last page, that wasn't as blind.

_Even if I never see them again, I just hope that one day the four of us could be happy. _

_No, just the three of them, maybe if I sacrifice my happiness the three of them can be happy. _

_I just hope that I could see all three of them once more, I am so alone. _

_Please, would whatever god is out there hearing me. Please, bring them home. _

_I don't like being alone. _

_Why did they abandon me? Why didn't anyone see me? _

_I miss you all. _

_Kakashi-sensei, you mean the world to me, even if you never seen me._

_Naruto, you…the closest thing to a brother that I could have ever had, I love you so much._

_Sasuke-kun, you already know that I love you, right? I hope…that one day…I can see you again…it would be really nice to see your eyes once more. _

_Geez, it's getting harder to read what I am writing, my stupid tears keep on getting my papers wet!_

_I hope that you all forgive me for leaving, _

_I am so sorry…but I feel so alone. _

…

-

-

That was her last page.

Her last cry for help.

Loneliness can be so painful.

Her funeral hurt even more.

-

-

-

News of Konoha's top medic-nin and favorite 15-year-old chuunin death hit far and wide.

People from many other villages and countries had come to witness her funeral.

Even the traitor who left for revenge had come, clad in black just as everyone else had.

-

-

Naruto had stood in the front, along with the rookie nine and team Gai, eyes red and puffy from his endless tears.

His only grip on sanity was the small pale hand of Hinata that held onto his.

The other was busy wiping away his tears.

-

-

-

Kakashi had found Sasuke standing far away from the crowd, staring from afar, at the young cherry blossom.

Standing beside him, Kakashi once again felt the stinging pain of regret wash over him.

"You won't get a good look at her face one last time before they cremate her."

"I don't deserve to."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, placing one hand on his shoulder, he nearly cried at the sight.

Sasuke was holding back the nearly falling tears in his eyes.

-

-

"She would want you to see her, even if she can't see you."

"I don't deserve to." He repeated.

-

"What if I told you it was her last wish to see the three of us one last time?"

Sasuke walked beside Kakashi as he walked towards the casket, towards Naruto.

-

-

The three of them stood there, her dead body dressed in white. Eyes closed and not seeing the pain of the three men before her.

"This was her last wish, to have us here, to give us one final goodbye." Was that all that he could say?

The other two were too pain-filled to say anything anyway.

-

-

-

It was expected for Naruto to break down, falling to his knees and crying out her name in painful agony.

Kakashi stood there, just as expected. The mask of tolerance on, no tears escaped his dark eye.

Yet nobody could have expected what happened next.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke broke down.

-

Sasuke screamed out in sorrow before grasping her cold hands and holding them to him. Tears were on longer being held back as he cried out for her.

The gasps and voices of the people in the crowd were not heard.

Naruto's tears and yells for her to come back all became mute to the young Uchiha.

All that mattered was the dead woman before him, clad in white showing her purity and innocence.

"I should have been here."

He wasn't.

-

-

Kakashi kneeled down beside Naruto, placing a soothing hand on his back and motioned for Hinata to come.

As the young Hyuuga walked over to him, she was pulled into a hug. Naruto's arms surrounding her in a sorrow-filled grasp.

As she helped him back to his seat, he didn't let her go, needing the touch of another to calm to growing pain in his heart.

His Sakura-Chan.

His best friend.

His only sister.

Gone.

-

-

-

Sasuke still held onto her lifeless body, his tears wetting her dress.

He didn't care anymore.

She was gone.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He lifted his head, tears still falling, to look at her face.

"Why?" came his broken and cracked voice.

All he got was silence.

-

-

-

He lifted one of his hands to her face, cradling it gently, as if she were made of glass.

Leaning forward he did the only thing that he could do,

He kissed her.

Taking her first and last kiss.

Even though her lips were cold, they still held the softness that he had often dreamed of.

Whispering into her ears, and hoping that she had heard him, he walked off.

Tears falling from his face he held his head up in pride, knowing that the ring that he placed upon her finger would forever bond the two of them together.

-

-

-

Kakashi was non too surprised when they found Sasuke's dead body two days later on the very same bench that he had left his Sakura on.

"_I had always loved you, forgive me."_

-

-

-

Twenty years later, when he gives the 35-year-old Hokage the journals, he is not to surprised when Naruto passes the title of Hokage onto the seventh.

* * *

Oh wow. I didn't think that I would make this. Really, I seriously think that I have over done myself on this one. Right now, I am crying. This is really a sad story.

Sad thing is, I can see this happening in the Naruto anime. JK!

Anyways, if you guys have any misunderstandings, just email me! Please review! It took me a long to type this and I would really like some feedback on it!

FLAMES WILL BE ACCEPTED AND WELCOMED!

Also, this will be under Sasu/Saku because Sasuke killed himself because he didn't want to be alone without his Sakura. He gave her a ring with the Uchiha emblem on it. So yeah, he loved her in the end blah blah blah.

Ja!


End file.
